Do You Remember?
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: Kuvira comes across a new find her field of wheat and Korra can't seem to make sense of what's happening around her. The beautiful woman she finds disrupts her life and may change things for the better. This is my attempt at a Korvira fic and I hope you like it. It's rated M for adult themes, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've been meaning to write some exclusive Korvira without Asami in the mix and I think I may be onto something.**

* * *

"What the hell?"

The voice she heard was stern and confused. Rustling vegetation is heard as the footsteps approach her body.

_Ugh my head. _She opens her eyes and is blinded by the light above her. A shadow blocks it momentarily, but as the shadow enlarges strong arms lift her body from the ground.

"Hey… Hey can you hear me?" There's a tone of concern from the mystery person.

She makes a groaning sound as all her senses are bombarded by sound, light and a shooting pain in her head and aching body.

"It's alright. I've got you." The person huffs as they carry the found woman off somewhere.

"Wh-where am I?" She asks with a crack from her dry, hoarse voice. Still being carried by some unknown person. Thankfully, the bright light disappears from the other side of her eyelids. It went from shining directly in her face to a more subtle hint of light and she finds the opportunity to safely open her eyes. She looks up at the person and notices the sharp lines of her jaw and the long black hair that is tied back in a braid. _How is she carrying me? _She's lowered to the ground in the shade. Her head still hurts, but she's able to sit up. A hand reaches her face in a light tap that brings her closer back to reality. She grabs the hand in her groggy state and brings it down into her lap.

"Ow. My head hurts…"

"Right, sorry." The seriousness on her face and her furrowed brow doesn't fade. "How did you get out there? There isn't a road for miles."

"I-I don't know." She still holds onto the stolen hand. It keeps her grounded. She looks down at the clasped hands and notices the difference in their skin tones. Hers is much darker than the others. She reaches for her head with her other arm, running her fingers through her long locks of hair. They're dark and disheveled. She finds straw in it.

"How bout we start with your name?" Her voice sounds like smokey bliss on the injured one's ears.

She looks confused as she tries to think of the answer. "Uhm… I can't really remember right now."

"Great," she's says dryly. She runs her free hand over her face and holds it over her mouth in contemplation. "Do you remember anything?" She speaks through her fingers.

She tries to recall again as though she's forcing thoughts to the forefront of her mind. "I don't think so." She looks left and right trying to get her bearings. "May I have a glass of water?"

"Of course, let me just," she steals back her hand as she stands to run inside the house.

The woman on the ground is still frustrated at her ineptitude but admires the beauty of what is around her. She looks over at the house that lady just ran into. It's a two-story home with grand logs comprising the siding and metal roof. The bricks around the base add some color. She continues to look around and feels the grass under her as she runs her hands over it. She looks out and sees a massive field – the one she was just pulled from, no doubt. The vegetation is short for the first acre or two with small bales of wheat in random locations. The wheat is in full bloom just beyond where she was found. She looks back to her right as the woman comes running back out to her with a glass in hand.

"Here." The other woman looks down on her. "A couple of the farm hands went into town. They'll be back soon with an assortment of supplies… Did you remember anything?" Her green eyes were piercing as she looks onto the woman.

She takes a sip of the water with a look that says she's not used to well water. "Uhm, I remember a name, but I don't know if it's mine." She smirks somewhat and reaches behind her head. It was so fluid it almost felt natural, like something she always does when she feels awkward or nervous. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it is my name… um, it's Korra."

She nods her head at the epiphany. "Hi Korra, I'm Kuvira." She smiles softly at her as they've made a bit of progress. "Uh, anything else?"

Korra shakes her head slightly. "No, not really." She takes another sip of water.

Kuvira glances at the woman. "Are you a waterbender?"

The woman just stares at her. "What's a waterbender?" Her brow furrows at the odd question and it catches the other off guard.

"Someone who can bend water…?" The face and attitude Kuvira had signaled to Korra she made a blunder. She took her hand a waves it slightly bringing small clusters of earth to her hand.

Korra's eyes shoot open. "That's incredible." Her smile is bright and adorable, and a slight improvement from before, but her ignorance makes Kuvira worry some. Clearly, the woman must've gone through something significant if she can't even remember that bending is a natural thing that some people can do.

"Maybe I should take you to the local physician. You might've hit your head harder than you think." Her eyes are hard and inquisitive. She looks over Korra and notices her toned muscular body. She brings her eyes back up to meet blue ones. "Here." She reaches out her hand to help Korra get to her feet.

* * *

Korra begins to fiddle with her hands as she's given a ride to the physician Kuvira told her about. Apparently, she seems worse off than she thinks. Kuvira is sitting in front of her at the helm of the carriage holding the reigns to her ostrich horse. The focused demeanor of the woman is strong and enticing. Korra admires her muscular back as she sits behind her, enduring the rough terrain. Kuvira is wearing a white top without sleeves and her sweat is clinging the fabric to her skin. Her dark green pants fit snuggly but offer her the ability and flexibility to get around easily. She wears a light straw hat to block the sun from the fair skin on her face.

She occasionally glances backwards to keep an eye on Korra. _What if she was held captive somewhere,_ Kuvira thinks. _She could've escaped somewhere terrible and she just so happened to have crossed onto my land. _She takes a moment to glance back again. The sun was radiating off Korra's darkened skin. Her clothes were ragged and torn, _probably from running through the woods._ Kuvira tries to keep her mind from wandering to terrible thoughts that she couldn't accept.

Kuvira notices the familiar buildings in town as they pull up to the medical office of the healer. She pulls the reins and halts her animal. She hops off the carriage and ties him to the post out front. She needs to keep her thoughts at bay, at least until she finds out what Korra ultimately remembers. She walks over to reach out her hand to help Korra dismount. The tan hand reaches and takes hold of the earthbender's. Her skin is so warm to the touch and Kuvira is just stunned by this unique woman. She looks right into ocean blue eyes and something of an ember shines in them. She quickly looks down. _There aren't too many Watertribe people in the Earth Kingdom._ She rarely runs into them, and with how far deep inland they are, it's not common. That also makes Kuvira worry. _What if she was trafficked in as a slave? She could've been on the run. _She tries her best to maintain her stoic appearance as to not worry the other woman. As she gets down, Korra stumbles slightly as she's no doubt still recovering from the affects of her head injury. Kuvira reaches out and grabs onto the woman. A hand grips at her side and the other arm wraps around her lower back. It's only for a moment to make sure she has her balance and before Korra could even thank her, the arms are gone from her body. "This way. The healer is inside. Maybe she'll be able to give us some answers." Kuvira nods her head in the direction of travel. She pushes the door open and removes her hat. A few stray strands of raven black hair fall into her face. She stands off to the side to allow Korra to enter, then walks past the lost doe-eyed woman and makes her way to the front desk. She asks to speak with the healer.

Korra is still close by as she continues to fidget her hands. She's nervous and she's not sure why.

Kuvira turns to the younger woman and points off into the direction they're heading allowing Korra to go first. She hesitantly walks forward into a back room. They sit in a couple of seats and wait. Kuvira clears her throat, "how are you feeling?"

Korra goes to speak, but is interrupted as the healer walks in.

"Alright, Kuvira what is this about some girl –" She's cut off as she turns and looks at the said woman in question. Her mouth is open as she takes in the disheveled young one. "Hello, dear. My name is Kya. I'm the local healer. I was told," she makes eye contact with Kuvira momentarily, "that you've hit your head. You're having a hard time remembering things?"

"Uh," She looks to Kuvira as some source of reassurance. When the earthbender nods softly she continues. "Yes, I have this awful pain in my head, and I can't remember much. She.. uh, Kuvira found me in her field." Her eyes are full of confusion and worry. Her hands continue to fidget as she talks to the older woman.

Kya's tone is soft and kind. "Okay dear. Why don't you lay down on this table and I'll take a look?" Korra stands from the chair to lie on the table, and Kya observes her form. She isn't fragile in the slightest. Her body is rippled with muscle and by the looks of it she may even be dehydrated, as her muscles appear more defined.

Korra lays on the table and isn't sure why, but she immediately finds comfort with Kya close to her.

The healer summons water to her hands. "This may be a little cold…"

"Wow! How do you do that? What's the water for?" Her eyes are bright with inquiry and amazement.

Kya's mouth opens slightly like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She regains her bearing and smiles softly at Korra. "I'm a waterbender. I use the water on my hands to safely scan for any abnormalities in your body. I can see if you have a broken bone or cut. Then, I can heal it with the water."

Korra's eyes widen in shock. She reaches out her hand to touch the water. She almost touches Kya's hand when a blob of water flies to Korra's own hand from off in the distant corner. It smacks her palm and splashes everyone slightly. Korra's eyes almost pop out of her head. She jumps up from the surprising discovery and screams: "Aahh! What the…?" She shakes her hand to try and get it off. She doesn't understand what's happening to her. "How do I get it off!?"

Kya and Kuvira are dumbfounded and stare on as the scene unfolds. The older woman finally stops gawking and reaches for Korra. "Sweetheart calm down. It's okay. You're waterbending." She reaches for Korra's arms.

"Well at least one thing makes sense now." Kuvira's tone is playful, but also concerned. She couldn't imagine her life without her connection to earth. _How could someone forget that?_

Korra is still flailing her hand when another blob comes and hits Kuvira in the chest.

The earthbender stands in shock as her whole torso is drenched. The white shirt is completely see-through. She may as well not even be wearing a shirt at this point.

That stops Korra's frantic movements as she stares at the woman in front of her. Ever so softly she says, "I'm sorry."

The white shirt was clearly a huge mistake. She takes it off unperturbed as she is also wearing her binding underneath to keep her chest at bay.

Korra's heart flutters as she continues to openly stare at Kuvira. Her core is tight, and her tan lines made her look even sexier. Her whole body screamed '_I work hard for this_.'

Kuvira is still addressing her drenched self as Korra hears someone clearing her throat. Both women look at Kya, but the older woman was trying to get the newly found waterbender's attention. She smiles knowingly and rests her hands on Korra. "It's okay dear. You're a waterbender as well. Please," she takes a small pause. "Lie back down so I can take a look at you. Just try to remain calm and the water should only listen to me."

Korra does as she's told, slowly. She didn't want that to happen again, although it did seem familiar.

Kya takes a deep breath as Korra closes her eyes. Her hands raise with more water, "remember this will be a little cold and you may feel some tingling, but everything will be alright." She begins to scan over her as she starts around the younger woman's core. She's trying to find a baseline. The woman's heartbeat is strong as it pumps blood through her body. Kya closes her eyes as she tries to focus.

Korra looks at the ceiling, not really sure about what's happening. She takes a chance to peek over at the earthbender. She's looking down and fidgeting with her drenched shirt as she tries to wring out some of the water. Her brow is furrowed and it's hard for Korra to get a read on her. She hopes she didn't make her mad. When Kuvira looks up and their eyes meet. The furrow dissipates as a now softer face meets Korra's. There's a small smile tugging the corner of Kuvira's mouth.

Kya's hands drift up to Korra's head, blocking her view of the earthbender. A tinge of disappointment crosses her face, then she hears: "Hmm." Kya makes a sound and Korra looks up expectantly.

"Your chi is very strong and you're a very strong bender. But," she pauses.

"But what?" Kuvira interjects as she can't take the silence and not knowing.

"But there's nothing wrong with your head, dear. Everything seems to be working in perfect order. I don't feel any swelling or contusions. There is… something else though." She continues to bend the water as she tries to get an understanding of what this is. "There seems to be something blocking you, blocking your chi. Something," she searches for the words, "dark. An energy is blocking a big part of you. This must be why your memory is so altered."

Kuvira speaks, "dark energy? Like what? Spirits?" Concern takes over her face once more, but relief falls over her. The fact that she wasn't physically attacked by anyone is good news. _Although, is being attacked by a spirit much better?_

"I'm not sure." She pulls her hands away and bends her water back into a barrel. "We need to start working on opening up your memory again. Maybe we could try and help you remember what happened exactly."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that? We don't know her, how am I supposed to help her remember anything?" Frustration at the situation, not the healer, starts to boil over into Kuvira's words.

"Kuvira," Korra grabs her hand, probably more likely to comfort herself than the earthbender. "It'll be okay. I'm not sure how I know, but I do." Her gentle eyes gaze into emerald green as Kuvira is able to take a breath. She relaxes the muscles in her shoulders as they drop. Korra still can't take her eyes off her incredible body, but she reaches for and grabs the white shirt in Kuvira's tight grip. The other woman relents and lets Korra take it. She hands it to Kya with a pleading look to extract the water from it, _safely_. Something inside her didn't want anyone else to see her like this.

Kya bends the water out of the top and hands it back to the earthbender.

She puts on the shirt and it feels nice to not be soaking wet. Her bindings are still wet, but it was wet earlier too from sweat. She takes a deep breath and realizes there's not much else to talk about here. "Anything else, Kya?"

"No, dear. Just have her come back in a few days so I can check on her." Her soft gaze makes the concern more real as she looks over their new acquaintance.

Kuvira gives her a curt nod and begins to walk out of the small healing room. She stands just outside the doorway holding the door open for Korra.

* * *

They just make it to the farm and Kuvira begins to unload her ostrich horse. Korra jumps down this time and lands solid. It catches Kuvira's eye and she really begins to ponder this woman. She's fit and strong. She's not like all the women in town with their frilly dresses and dainty bodies. They all seem to need primping, fluffing, attention – they need quite a lot it seems, but Korra is another story. She found her and helped her to the shade, but Korra seems like she doesn't need much of any of those other things. Kuvira looks back at her ostrich horse as she takes off his harness to the carriage. "Why don't you head inside. I'll make you a bath and we can get you in some clean clothes."

Korra glances at her, as the earthbender seems to have interrupted her thoughts. "Okay. Thanks." She smiles this crooked smile with a warm tinge of pink on her skin. The flush doesn't go unnoticed.

She heads inside and brushes her hands over the clothing she's wearing. It's a dingey white blouse with rips and tears through the fabric. It almost seems like she was running through thorn bushes and her dark blue pants are no better. She walks around the house a bit as she takes in the layout. She had originally walked into the kitchen and is slowly making her way to the dining room. Her hand brushes over the soft cloth on the table and notices how big the table is. It could easily sit six people. She wonders, _how many people actually share this estate_? The thought that she may be intruding on a family causes some concern to rise in her chest. She doesn't want to overstep, or get too attached to something, _or someone_, that may already be spoken for.

She's surprised again as Kuvira walks into the kitchen and shuts the door harder than she expected. "Follow me, I'll show you where the washroom is." She takes off in the opposite direction, down a hallway and up the stairs to the second story. "You can take a hot bath and relax. There's no rush for you to get ready." She leaves quickly and is gone for a moment, only to return just as quickly with a handful of clothes, a towel and some soap. "These should fit you. We're about the same size, but just let me know if they don't." She looks at Korra and kneels down as she reaches to turn on the water. Her eyes flitter down at Korra's fidgeting hands. "If you waterbend again, just call for me. I don't know how to waterbend, but I know _how_ to bend, so that's something." She rises from the side of the tub and meets her eyes again – hoping in some way she can reassure her. Her voice softens as she speaks to the younger woman. "The others will be home shortly, I'm sure, but I'll wash them off with a hose or something. You won't be bothered." Her tone was serious.

"Others?" Her one word was enough to receive an answer.

"Yes. Mako and Bolin. They're a couple of brothers who needed some work, so they do a lot of heavy lifting and side jobs, but they're good guys." Her fierce gaze doesn't falter as she continues to speak. "There's also Opal, who comes and goes as she pleases. You may not meet her tonight." She momentarily glances over to the water to check the level and their eyes reconnect. She's close to Korra. There's maybe about a foot of space between them. A pause a bit too long causes a heat to rise in Kuvira. She clears her throat. "I'll leave you to it, then." She turns and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

Korra releases a breath as though she wasn't breathing just now. Her eyes linger on the door as she reaches for the hem of her shirt. She lifts the fabric up and over her head, tossing it carelessly into a corner. She then reaches for her pants and undergarments and shucks them away the same as the others. She turns the knobs to stop the water and tries to move slowly, as to not agitate the water to attack her again. She dips her toes and steps into the tub. One foot, then the other. She reaches for the edge and slides her body in. The water was nice, but it could be warmer. She takes a cloth and lathers it with soap. _This is very much needed, _she thinks.

* * *

Kuvira makes it back out to the kitchen and leans one hand on the table. She takes a deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth. _What an… interesting day. _She goes to the stove to boil some water. She needed to start making dinner for the others. This was her favorite chore to do, because she was good at it. From fried cowhippo to Suyin's dumplings recipe she had everyone's vote for house chef. She prepares the meat as loud boisterous voices come booming from outside. She shakes her head and glad she doesn't have neighbors.

Bolin crashes through the kitchen door as he holds bags of flour in both arms and finishes his final note of the song he was singing. "Hey boss lady! Did you miss us?" His cheesy grin goes ignored by the woman.

"Put those down over there in the pantry. Did your brother jump ship from all of your singing?" She chuckles dryly and continues to stir her pot.

"Very funny! But no. He's trying to be 'Mister Macho' and grab more stuff than me." He throws his thumb over his shoulder in Mako's direction. The firebender reaches for more to pile on his shoulders.

"Of course. Tell him he doesn't get paid extra for showing off." She makes Bolin crack up as he runs back out to give his brother a hard time. "Hey! I need to speak with you two when you're done acting like hogmonkeys."

Mako strolls up with his shoulders piled high with bags of rice and bags of corn. His legs buckle, but he tries not to reveal his pain. Kuvira rolls her eyes. He drops the goods in the corner of the kitchen. "Phew!"

"You better put those where they _actually_ go." She points her spatula at him and his sheepish smile signals he knew he was doing it wrong. Bolin strolls in behind him with a few tins of jerky and other miscellaneous items. "Hey. While you're both here." She glances in the direction of the washroom and softens her voice a bit. "Something crazy happened while you were out and I have been dealing with it all day. So, don't overreact and you better be on your best behavior." Her spatula came in handy as she scolded the two.

"What is it?" They both said it at the same time.

Her eyes glare at them, "she is not an it." She annunciated her point.

Their jaws drop and Mako's finely trimmed eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Wait, so you met someone?"

"Or is it a kitty!?" His goofy smile is cheesy, and his hands are clasped together. They both stare at him blankly. "What? You didn't say she was human…"

Kuvira sighs. "It's not like that. She, a human," she pointedly looks at Bolin, "was out in the field, unconscious. I brought her up to the house." She looks down contemplatively. "I thought she was dead when I saw her… She has no memory of how she got out there, so I took her to the healer, but Kya couldn't determine much. She's in the bathtub right now, so if you want to wash up it's gonna be a cold one in the backyard." Her eyes depict how serious she is, then turns her back to them to stir the pot.

"Eh," Bolin says nonchalantly, "could be worse." He says referring to the hose-down.

"Yeah, I could be sleeping next to you _without_ you bathing." Mako rolls his eyes. "That's crazy though. So she's alright, and seriously can't remember anything?"

"She didn't even remember she's a waterbender…" she says over her shoulder and is cutoff as both say "a waterbender?!"

She pivots quickly and her swift hand motion told them to keep cool and shut up. "Yes, keep it down. She's just upstairs and I don't want her to worry. She's…"

"Kuvira!" Just as Kuvira was about to tell the boys that Korra's been having a hard time controlling her bending a scream comes from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira bursts through the bathroom door ready to impale whatever, or whoever, was causing Korra distress. Before she realizes what's happening, Korra jumps into her arms in absolutely nothing but her wet, bare flesh. Kuvira throws a hand around her body, not paying much mind to her lack of attire, and she looks around the room. There's globes of water floating, and some had frozen into shards of ice. They float there menacingly, almost like they're waiting for their call to strike.

The two guys are just outside, viewing exactly what Kuvira is seeing.

"Okay," Kuvira says as calmly as she can. She looks over her shoulder and notices the two brothers. She reaches for a towel and wraps it around Korra's backside. She sees Korra has her eyes pinched shut as though opening them would reveal a horrible reality. Kuvira looks at Mako and motions him with her head and eyes to come in and take care of the threatening water. She moves both hers and Korra's bodies to the left to allow him room to come in. "Just breathe Korra… Relax… I've got you." She tries to keep her voice calm. "You need to focus on your breathing. Bending takes concentration and breathing helps center your focus."

Korra's clenched eyes don't budge, but she breathes audibly through puckered lips.

"That's it," Kuvira's voice resonates through her. "Slow breaths."

Korra relaxes in the other's arms and begins breathing along with her. She feels the rising chest of the earthbender against hers, and she falls into a rhythmic trance.

"The feeling you have inside you," Kuvira breaks the silence. "It's like you're tethered to something outside of yourself. That's your bending. Your connection to the water. You just have to focus on it."

Korra is lost in a mixture of fear and excitement as she attempts to listen to Kuvira. She tries her best at breathing like the earthbender advised, and she focuses all she can on this energy. It's like this love for something that's inside herself. She can nearly reach out and touch it.

Mako had nearly evaporated all the water with his firebending when Kuvira motioned for them to leave. He gave her a look, like '_What are you doing_?' but she insisted they leave the bathroom. Both of them nod not sure what she was about to do, but they trusted her judgment anyways and leave closing the door lightly.

Kuvira turns her attention back to the waterbender in her arms. She can't help but admire the woman clinging to her. She lets out a slow breath to steady herself. "Okay, that's good. I want you to open your eyes."

Korra grips tighter to her torso at the prospect, and Kuvira understands the woman's reluctance to face what she's created.

Instead of concerning herself with the waterbender's modesty, considering she won't even open her eyes, Kuvira lets the towel fall. She reaches to grab Korra's hands. Hesitantly, the waterbender lets go of Kuvira's strong body and rotates in her arms. Her back is against the earthbender's chest and Kuvira guides her hands outward, molding Korra into a basic bending stance. "Try to remember what feels natural. Water is fluid." She briefly wonders if waterbending is anything like metalbending. Kuvira's hands lightly grasp Korra's and she moves her arms into smooth waves. The earthbender takes her through movements that remind her of when she first started metalbending. It had been so long ago yet feels as though she had just stopped yesterday. Her movements are fluid and smooth.

Korra continues to inhale and exhale in soft puffs. She moves with Kuvira and the feeling becomes more like a pull. She can sense something connecting to her. Her eyes begin to tear up. It's like there's a freight train coming at her. Like she's about to remember something on the tip of her tongue.

"Try to reach the water, feel it deep inside you." The other woman continues to move her arms and, unbeknownst to Kuvira, Korra opens her eyes. "It's an extension of your body." Kuvira feels Korra take control of the movements and watches. The earthbender begins to pull her arms away in amazement.

She focuses as her hands begin to shake. The freight train is barreling down as it punches Korra in the gut. It's like cooling a deep burn when she remembers her connection to water. It feels like a thousand floodgates had opened inside her.

Korra exhales audibly as she slowly pushes the water back into the tub.

Her face turns to surprise at her accomplishment. She turns against Kuvira and faces her with the biggest grin_. "_I can't believe I just did that!" Suddenly, she feels a sharp shooting pain in her head and falls to her knees. She screams in pain as she clutches herself, "Aaahh!"

Kuvira catches her as she falls and wraps her arms around the woman.

_Falshes flow through the waterbender's mind._

_She sees herself fighting and sending a water whip at an opponent._

… _rasing up into the air on a hurricane of water._

… _freezing water into ice projectiles._

… _she rides a huge wave as she commands the current._

Kuvira continues to hold her as she crumbles on the ground.

Korra's pain finally subsides and she pants trying to catch her breath. She sits up to get more air and leans back into Kuvira. "What was that?"

"You tell me." Kuvira's voice is low but resonates through Korra's chest.

"I saw all of these flashes of images… I... think they were memories. I was waterbending in them…" She looks down at herself and very abruptly realizes her appearance. "I am _completely_ naked." Her breasts are on full display before a brown arm shoots across her own body to cover them. Her lower body is quickly torqued to the side to cover her front as best as she can. Her face beams with a flush of red as she reaches for the towel that Kuvira had on her a minute ago.

Kuvira reaches it first and hands it over. She's a little short on words as she tries to fill the silence. "Are you ready to get up?" She settles on the task at hand…

"Yeah. I-I think so." Korra plants one hand on the floor, and the other is clutching the towel to her chest.

Kuvira looks down and away as she holds out her hand for Korra to grab to get up. She's then lifted by the same woman gripping her and she's surprised, yet not so surprised, by Korra's strength. "Thanks," Kuvira says lowly.

Korra's blush still hasn't left her face. "I should be thanking you." She fiddles with the towel and finishes wrapping herself. She then uses her hand to get the wet hair out of her face. She finally looks over at Kuvira and realizes that she's once again drenched the woman who was trying to help her. She raises a hand, "oh, let me get that."

Kuvira lifts her hand as though she was going to protest when the water flows from her clothing flawlessly. She looks down and pats at her chest. She looks back up into Korra's eyes with a little bit of amazement in them. "Nicely done."

"Yeah," she laughs almost nervously. "Thanks for helping me remember something. This was a pretty important something." She pauses for a moment, "you were right."

Kuvira looks at her questioningly.

"It's a huge part of me – waterbending I mean. It's like an extension of my being." She lightly bends a stream of water and smiles as she does so. "I still feel like I'm forgetting something more though. Something bigger."

"Well, why don't we call it a night? You've had quite the day." She looks around awkwardly. "I'll give you some privacy. Just…"

"Call for you? Yeah… I will." She smiles nervously and wants to touch Kuvira again, but she isn't sure what to do in this moment. She _is_ only in a towel.

"Right." She says with a smirk and a light laugh. She steps away from the sink she was leaning against and heads out of the bathroom.

After Kuvira leaves, Korra is alone with her thoughts. She almost loses her mind knowing that this woman just saw her completely naked. She isn't sure how to recover from this, but… _the earthbender does seem polite enough_. She didn't make Korra feel like she was being ogled at, like she was just a body to look at. She's simply not sure what to think. Her memories flooded back in an instant and it hurt so badly. She isn't sure what's happening, but at least she knows she's in good hands. She lingers her thoughts of the woman. They're the ones that she can control and understand. She allows herself a moment to become lost in those thoughts. _Her body felt so nice against mine. The tight muscles of her back are probably from years of hard work and stress is probably a good guess, too. _

She leans to grab the clothes that Kuvira offered for her to wear. They smell incredible, it's like sandalwood and earth. She slowly begins to pull the shirt over her head and her wet hair tumbled over her chest. She realizes that there isn't a chest binder, but after the day she just had she wants to let them fall as they are. She puts on the pants one leg at a time and relishes in the softness of them. They're a bit long, but she revels in the feel of the fabric. She takes a deep breath and decides to get up from the toilet and leave the washroom.

* * *

Kuvira and two men are standing in the dining room discussing something quietly, when one of the guys notices her and coughs. "Oh, hi there! I hope you're feeling alright. My name's Bolin and this fun guy is my brother, Mako." She flushes slightly, not knowing they already had company and moves to cross her arms over her chest.

"Oh, hi. Kuvira told me about you. I didn't know you were back yet." She awkwardly tucks a few strands behind her ear. _Is it bad that I was hoping I could have some alone time with Kuvira?_

"Yeah, they got here not too long ago. Come," Kuvira pulls back a chair with a full plate of food in front of it. "Have something to eat." She tries not to notice Korra wasn't wearing a chest binder. The thought of Korra feeling that comfortable with her is… alluring.

The guys look at each other, confused. They didn't know Kuvira could be so thoughtful. She always gives them such a hard time. They even started to think she was born in the Southern Watertribe with how _cold_ she acted towards them.

They all go to take their seats after Korra does. She looks at them shyly.

"Yeah," Mako says, "Kuvira's an amazing cook. That's mainly the reason Bolin and I are still around." He laughs and jabs at Kuvira. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was flirting with her, or flirting with Korra, she wasn't sure, but she didn't like it. She raises an eyebrow and glares at him.

"Actually, we're still here, because Kuvira bailed us out of a tough spot a year ago and we're trying to pay her back the favor." He says it with a soft tone like it was more serious than Mako portrayed it.

"Bo! She doesn't need to know all that." Mako rolls his eyes at his brother.

Kuvira huffs, "Know, what? The truth?" She gives it back at him and they all chuckle at his expense.

Korra's smile is sweet as she laughs at their banter. She felt more comfortable than she thought she would.

* * *

They all stumbled through dinner with jokes and fun stories of when the boys used to live on the streets. There was something about Mako that seemed familiar to Korra. She wasn't sure, but it was nice. _Like a brother, maybe?_ She doesn't dwell on it for too long

The guys head out back, since they slept in the spare rooms above the barn. Kuvira and Bolin used their earthbending to carve out some extra space as well almost a year ago. It added the extra space for Bolin to have his own room and even a closet!

Kuvira calls to Korra as she finishes her 'goodnights' to the boys, "your room will be up here." She starts leading Korra up the stairs and past the bathroom where the incident happened. She opens the door and allows the waterbender to walk inside first. She turns on a light. "Okay, this is where you'll sleep. I hope the bed is comfortable enough. There are more blankets in that closet there. If you need anything just let me know. I'll be just downstairs."

Korra's face is inquisitive. "Downstairs?"

"I'll take the couch. It's more than enough."

"What?" Korra's face is full of unease. "You can sleep here. I don't want to put you out."

Kuvira stands tall and very sure of herself. "Really, it's fine. You're not imposing. Goodnight, Korra." She turns and heads downstairs not leaving the waterbender any chance to further discuss the topic.

The earthbender reaches the couch and begins to set her bedding. She had grabbed a pillow and a thin blanket from upstairs to lay out over the cushions. She moves to blow out some of the lamps and relishes in the sound of the cicadas. Cool nights like this are her favorite. She lays down and tries to get comfortable.

Meanwhile, Korra is upstairs laying in the comfy bed. _She's sleeping down on a couch because of me. _She continues to pout as she stares at the ceiling. She looks over at the door like her gaze could kick it down with one glance. She rolls onto her side and can't believe how comfortable this bed is. She now knows that the earthbender really gave up something special for her. _What is this? A cloud? _She huffs, irritated at Kuvira's chivalry, but… she's also very thankful for it, she must admit. They've both had quite the day. She wonders what could possibly be in store for tomorrow that could top her remembering her waterbending? She finally accepts her fate and relaxes enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Korra starts to stir awake. She feels a hand sliding up her calf. The blanket is up over her head and the intrusion allows some cool air to infiltrate the warm cocoon. Her brain is still in a daze as the hand slides up and down her leg. She feels someone begin to lay in bed with her. Her thoughts immediately go to a specific earthbender with long black locks as she begins to hum in contentment.

The person speaks, "you're so soft."

Korra's ears perk up a bit as she continues to wake.

"Wakey wakey, Kuvy Bear."

The feminine voice is completely new and unknown. Korra becomes startled and yells. "Woah-wait!" She flings her arms at the person and launches them from the bed. A loud thud is heard as they fall to the floor.

"Damn, Kuvira! I always wake you up like that." She hisses from the side of the room.

"I'm not Kuvira!" Korra shouts from under the covers, now very afraid to reveal herself.

The door busts open, "Korra what is it?!" Kuvira entered the room so fast. She thought something else bad had happened. The light shined in from the hallway and lit up the woman on the floor. "Opal?! What are you doing here?"

Korra finally emerges from her blanket bunker as she takes in the scene in front of her. Kuvira glances back over to her in concern and their eyes meet.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry. I thought Kuvy was in her bed… Who are you?" Her eyes squint in confusion and they shift over to Kuvira.

"I'm sorry Korra. This is Opal." She glares at the young woman. "We'll be leaving now. Please, go back to sleep." She grabs Opals arm.

"Ow! Jeeze Kuvira." Opal squeals as she's drug out of the room and the door slams shut.

Korra is so flabbergasted. She was just groped by some mysterious woman and now she's alone again. While they both… go downstairs… _together_. Korra rolls her eyes. _Of course, she's with someone. A woman that sexy isn't single. _She carefully makes sure to pull her legs fully under the covers this time. _Maybe I should lock the door…_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you, duh. Is that a problem?" Her head tilts as she questions the woman.

Kuvira groans, "not tonight." She shuffles over to the couch and lays down. Her left leg resting over the back of it and the other laying on the cushions.

Opal attempts to sit down in between her legs and Kuvira rolls her eyes. Opal gets up suddenly. "What's gotten into you? Is that your new girlfriend or something?"

Kuvira finally looks at the other woman. "No. I've had a day today. I don't have the energy for your games tonight." She goes to close her eyes as she relaxes more into the couch.

Opal sighs and smacks the earthbender's foot from the back of the couch which causes a grimace. "Fine." Her mood changes from attitude to sincere and an eyebrow quirks. "Everything okay?"

The earthbender rolls her eyes again. "It'll all work itself out, hopefully."

"Alright," disappointed, Opal concedes to the earthbenders stubborn attitude. "Well, I'll be outside with Bo. Maybe someone will be happy to see me." She says it playfully. "Goodnight." She moves to exit the house.

"Night." The door closes and the woman on the couch tries to relax once again. Kuvira needs to fall asleep. She is going to take Korra to see Kya again tomorrow. She has more important things to concern herself with than fooling around with a Beifong. The woman always plays with her heart strings, when deep down Kuvira knows who she's truly after: that loveable goof outside. She takes another deep breath and places her arm over her face. Thankfully, the pitch black of sleep comes quickly.

* * *

Korra cracks her eyes as the sun hits them. She turns to keep it from blinding her as she snuggles deeper into the soft blankets.

She hears a cough from the other side of the room, "goodmorning."

Korra opens her eyes again to see Kuvira standing in the doorway. Her arms are crossed as she leans on the doorframe. Her hair is tumbling down over her shoulders as though she had just taken out her braid. The sight is breathtaking. Korra pulls the blanket up a little higher.

"You better come out of there, waterbender." Her tone of voice is playful and Korra wants to test that limit so badly. "Don't worry. Opal's outside with the guys."

_That totally _did_ happen, didn't it? _She groans from under the covers.

The smokey laugh causes a stir in Korra that she isn't sure what to do about.

"It could've been worse. She usually gets in naked." She says it in such a way, like she was trying to make a joke, or egg on the waterbender.

She pokes her head out of the covers. "Seriously?" Her eyes show the amount of humor that is _not_ on her face.

This causes the other woman to laugh even louder. The sound is sultry and brief.

Korra jumps out from under the covers and rushes towards the doorway.

Kuvira's eye widen at the surprise attack and she braces for impact.

The waterbender tackles the woman and tries to pin her to the ground. 'Oof' comes from the earthbenders mouth. The women struggle together for a few minutes. Korra's on her side as she tries to work her way up the earthbender's body. Kuvira shifts and bucks her hips to create space. She has room and thrusts her hips away from Korra. A laugh comes from her mouth.

The competitive side of Korra starts to come through full force. Grunting and heavy breathing can be heard as the two continue to fight for dominance.

Kuvira shifts a little more, then Korra holds a hand on the other's hip and moves to settle on her waist. She gets the top mount and leans over to press her body weight on Kuvira. Her dark brown hair tumbles over the earthbender's face and shoulders. Kuvira bucks her hips again to throw Korra off balance, and each time she tries is followed with a grunt. Her panting breaths have her breathing in the scent of the woman above her. It's soft like the soap she uses and like sleep.

She's shocked out of her trance. "Say uncle," Korra says in between pants of breathing. She reaches for Kuvira's arms to grab them.

A growl comes from the earthbender, "never." She thrusts her hips again and actually catches Korra off guard. The waterbender was reaching for an arm and, then suddenly she's flying bn forward over Kuvira's shoulder.

The raven haired woman crawls up Korra faster than she's ever moved. She sits on her stomach and leans over top of her. Her chest is pressed against Korra's face. The women continue panting and Kuvira begins to overpower her.

Korra isn't sure what to feel. She can't lose, but the position she's in right now, she can't complain. She begins to struggle as she remembers she's losing.

Kuvira snatches one wrist and twists her body. She falls to the ground with Korra's arm between her legs while she holds her wrist with her hands. Korra's shoulder is nestled right at the join of her legs. "Say uncle," Kuvira says in between breaths.

"No!"

She tugs on the waterbender's wrist causing pain to Korra's shoulder. "Say it."

"Ugh! Uncle." Korra is frustrated as she catches her breath.

Kuvira lets go of the arm between her and drops her legs over Korra's stomach and chest. They both lay there as they catch their breath.

Korra's arm drapes over the earthbender's leg and she couldn't even believe how fun that was. "Wow." She breathes out. "That was fun." She laughs as she realizes how the two are still laying with each other. A blush rises on her face.

Kuvira sits up. She may have noticed a blush but does her best not to make it known. "Agreed. I haven't fought like that in a while. You're a good competitor." Kuvira couldn't help but admire the fire in Korra. She is definitely not like the other women in her village.

The waterbender looks towards the source of that smokey voice. She smiles lightly. "Thanks, you too."

"Maybe we can try bending next time." She smiles at the prospect and sees the competitive look on Korra's face. The moment of quiet breathing is nice while they look into each other's eyes.

"Kuvira!" A mixture of voices call for the earthbender.

She rolls her eyes. "They're all children." Kuvira stands and reaches her hand out for the waterbender to take. They both stand close to each other. "You hungy?" Her voice is soft.

Korra looks into her eyes and brushes her hand through her hair, pushing it back out of her face. "I could eat," she blushes as soon as she says it and Kuvira just laughs at her.

Kuvira turns and heads back downstairs.

* * *

As they reach the bottom of the stairs Korra can smell the meats that were cooked. The scents flood her senses and her stomach growls. She takes a seat after Kuvira pulls out a chair for her. She smiles and sits. "Good morning guys." Her eyes gleam as she looks at her plate of food.

"Good morning Korra," Mako says as he enjoys her happy face after discovering the food. "You two were making an awful ruckus up there. Having fun were we?" He smiles mischievously at Kuvira who in turn rolls her eyes. She kicks his leg under the table. "Ow." He glares at the kicking woman.

Korra notices their interaction and raises an eyebrow. She still continues to eat her food, though, because nothing is going to stop her from eating. She hums in content.

Kuvira looks over to the source of that wonderful sound and feels a sense of pride swell in her chest. She knows she a good cook, but there's something about the way Korra enjoys it.

The door creaks open and in walks Opal. She yawns and reaches for Bolin's head where she plants a soft kiss. He preens at the attention. "Good morning guys. Oh! Looks yummy." She takes a piece of meat off of Mako's plate.

"Hey! Get your own." He surrounds his plate with his arm.

Korra keeps her head in her food as the other woman comes inside. She isn't sure what think about her after last night.

Opal makes her way around the table and grabs a plate to pile some food on. She turns her head around to look at Kuvira who seems to be ignoring her once again. She rolls her eyes and remembers the newest member to the house. "Oh!" She sounds as though she was remembering something. "Korra, I'm so sorry for barging in on you last night. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything." She smiles into her plate that she's filled up with grits and meats.

"No, it was a misunderstanding. I get it." She shoves another spoonful into her mouth as she finishes her food. She hums once again and pushes away from the table. She stands, "I'm going to go get ready." She looks at Kuvira who looks into her eyes. Korra walks off towards the stairs as she pulls all of her hair up into a single wolf tail. She rakes her fingers through to grab all of the loose hairs and ties it off.

Kuvira turns back to her plate and stuffs her mouth full of food.

* * *

**Right on. I hope my few, but mighty, korvira fans are digging this. I know I'm loving it. Til next time**


End file.
